They Bleed On Both Sides
|image = File:Wolfcheryl2.jpg |caption = Cheryl imagines Wolf. |number = 17 |season = 5 |director = Britta Johnstone |writer = James Griffin |airdate = 22 September 2009 |previous = O Wonderful Son, (That Can So Astonish A Mother) |next = How Like An Angel! }} They Bleed On Both Sides was the 17th episode of Season Five. Synopsis Cheryl seeks solace from an unlikely quarter, and Pascalle decides that Judd may actually be a saint. Plot Cheryl can’t believe that Wolf has appeared at Tutaekuri Bay, but he insists that she called him. Cheryl declares she can’t go back after the death of the baby and Wolf is happy to take his opportunity, except now they are interrupted by Ranger Dennis, who is not happy to see Wests on his turf. Wolf deals to him, but he reappears to give them a dire warning about not lighting fires and ash contamination. At this, Cheryl becomes furious. At home, Pascalle has appointed herself search co-ordinator. Grandpa is peeved that Gerard is part of the mix, but Judd gives him a serve about needing to find Cheryl. Kasey agrees, fearing suicide. Pascalle is brooking no negatives until she finds Loretta in bed with Hayden. Pascalle demands an explanation for this heinous happening, but Loretta refuses to discuss it. Van blames Jethro for what has happened to Cheryl and the baby. Jethro himself is also feeling terrible. Loretta can’t believe that Judd is treating Jethro so civilly, as Judd gets the call that the body can come home. Pascalle wants to accompany Judd, but Grandpa makes a heartfelt plea to Judd, who he loves like a son. Kasey continues to put her foot in it, and Pascalle marvels that Judd doesn’t blame the insensitive people around him. Wolf and Cheryl hit the pub, where she digs to find out what he’s up to. When it’s clear he’s up to no good, Cheryl doesn’t object, because she is questioning the point in having any principles. This dark tea time of the soul is interrupted by a familiar song, and as Cheryl and Wolf start to dance, it seems like old times. The strange courtship continues as they break into the local shop. Things get passionate on the ice cream freezer, only to be interrupted by the angry shop owner. At the house, Jethro and Van get into a fight – as Judd arrives with the body of his son. Judd insists that Jethro is not to blame; then drops a bombshell. The baby’s funeral will be a tangi, in Wanganui. Grandpa is outraged, and Loretta doesn’t think Cheryl will be thrilled. But as she and Pascalle discuss Cheryl’s behaviour in times of grief, like going on the piss when her parents died, Pascalle has a realisation. She is sure that Cheryl will have gone to Tutaekuri Bay, because this is like what happened with baby Helena. But she finds Judd knew nothing of this and is also furious with Cheryl for leaving him and their son. Judd now calls everyone together to name his son, Tama – and when Grandpa hears the baby is also named Theodore, he drops his objections to the tangi. Loretta, upset, takes refuge in the bathroom. As things get steamy with Hayden, she calls a halt, not wanting to get hurt. But Hayden declares his love, so it’s all on in the bathroom once more. At Tutaekuri Bay, Cheryl realises that the van is spookily like the one where she and Wolf conceived the twins. As now it seems Cheryl will finally go back to Wolf, Wolf digs about how Cheryl could leave Judd. At this, Cheryl reveals her fear that the baby’s death must be her fault because it’s happened before. Wolf reminds her that she handled it before and can do it again – as Wolf disappears to be replaced by a memory of what did happen all those years ago when teenage Wolf and Cheryl came to scatter the ashes of baby Helena and were interrupted by Ranger Dennis. Cheryl realises that she has to go back – and that Wolf was never there at all except in her imagination. Pascalle finds her mother and Cheryl returns feeling deeply sorry. Judd accepts her back, but he’s not over his deep sense of hurt, and there is now a gulf between them. Category:Season Five